


Filled Again

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: Sequel to my ficFinally Filled.





	Filled Again

"Tell me what to do." Brother's hands are shaking when I hand him the lube but his gaze is steady as he looks at me. 

"You got to finger me open," I say, spreading my legs wider.

Brother's gaze drops as I reach around my legs to spread my ass cheeks. "Alright," he breathes.

Mom and Dad left five minutes ago, leaving us alone for the first time since brother fucked me. I'd thought it would be difficult to persuade brother to fuck me but all I'd needed to do was go into his room naked. 

My heart starts beating faster as I watch brother open the lube and squirt some into his hand. I forget to breath when he spreads it over his fingers and then reaches for my hole.

"Wait," I say and he quickly looks up at me. "Squirt some onto my hole also."

Brother nods, biting his lip as he slowly does as I asked. The lube is cold but as soon as it hits my skin brother's finger is there to push it into my hole, his fingers are thicker than mine and a shiver runs up my spine as his finger pushes in slowly. "This okay?"

"Yeah," I breath smiling at brother as he glances up at me.

Brother smiles too and then his eyes flick down again, watching as his finger moves in and out of my hole slowly. I'm about to tell him to do more when he curls his finger, dragging it along my inside walls as he pulls it out, causing me to moan and arch. "Again!"

Brother repeats what he did, moving his finger faster and it's wonderful! This is so different from when I finger myself because I don't know what is going to happen next. "Look at me." Brother says, and I force my eyes open to obey. 

"Oh!" I gasp as he adds another finger and spreads them. He fucks me quickly with his two fingers, alternating between spreading them and curling them, and then his other hand is curling around my cock and it's amazing. "More," I moan, pushing up into his hand and down onto his fingers.

"Fuck!" brother shouts and then he's not touching me anymore and I whimper. "Hold on," he says and when I look he's busy putting lube on his cock.

"Yes! Now," I pant, sitting up and crawling into his lap. "Fuck me! now"

Brother's hands grab at me and between the two of us we line our bodies up and then he's pushing into me and we're both moaning so loudly it's a good thing we're alone at home.

"Yes," I moan as he bottoms out and I'm finally filled with his cock again.

Brother lays me down on the bed and then he's pulling out and shoving back in so quickly I can't keep track. All I can do is lay there as brother fucks me, lost in the feeling of his cock moving in and out of me that when he wraps his hand around my cock again I come immediately with a shout. Brother stills over me with his cock pushed in as far as he can, mouth hanging open as I feel his cum filling me up. When he's done he drops onto me, breathing harshly as his softening cock is still buried in my ass.

"Best idea ever little brother," he mumbles in my neck causing me to giggle.

"Think you'll be up for another go before Mom and Dad get home?" I ask, brushing a hand down his back.

Brother snorts as he shifts, pulling out of me slowly. "Fuck yeah."


End file.
